Digital Sunsets
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: When the sun sets in digiworld, Tai and Sora tell each other their feelings.


****

Digital Sunsets

Before supper, Sora left to look at the beautiful sunset. She sat on the shore. She began to take off her shoes and socks and rolled up her jeans. She waded into the waters until it barely came past her ankles. 

"Hey Sora!" Tai called out, waving his hand and holding up a cloth. "You hungry? Agumon found some nice berries!"

She turned around to see Tai running forward carrying a cloth that held berries. She smiled up at him. When he reached her he opened up the cloth and held the berries to her. 

"Here Sora, try some!" He smiled.

She picked up three berries and popped them into her mouth. "You're right, Tai. They're pretty good." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like 'em," he said.

Tai began to walk away, but Sora grabbed his arm. "Wait, Tai. Stay with me for a moment." She turned to the sunset. "Just look at the sunset. Beautiful, isn't it?"

It was no doubt that Sora and Tai had hidden feelings for each other, but Tai didn't know what to do. He really cared for her, but he couldn't say how he felt toward her, even though he had the crest of courage, it didn't really help much.

"Yeah, beautiful." Tai sighed. "But not as beautiful as you." He gasped and slapped his hands on his mouth. _Did I just say that?_ He thought.

"Tai, I think we need to talk." Sora said coming up closer to him. "There's things that are on my mind, and I'm certain they're on yours too."

"Gee, Sora." Tai scratched his head, surprised that she was talking to him like this. "You're right, but I just don't know how to say it. I'm a bit well, scared."

Sora laughed. "You scared? No way! You're the leader Tai and you hold the crest of courage!" She reached her hand to it.

"Yeah, I know…." He picked up his crest.

"Here Tai. Take off your shoes and socks." She laughed, bringing her foot out of the water and wiggling her toes. "Walk in the water. It feels so good!" She a step in the water and looked back. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"No way!" He took of his shoes and socks and joined Sora in the river. "Wow, it does feel nice Sora!"

"I know." She turned to him and held out her hand. "Tell me what's on your mind Tai.

"Well, Sora. I don't know." He closed his eyes and his crest began to glow, very faintly though. He took her hand.

"Yes you do." Sora urged. "You know what is on your mind, but you don't know how to get it past your lips." Her crest started glowing too, but a bit brighter than Tai's.

"Sora, we've been friends for a long time. Especially during soccer camp."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. "That was fun."

"And I guess, my feelings for you have gone farther than that, Sora. Much farther."

"What do you mean?

"Remember when Datamon kidnapped you and Biyomon?," he gave her hand a squeeze, "I was afraid for you and I was afraid to come after for you because that the wall I had to pass through to get you, was I thought if I passed though it, it might hurt me."

"I know, but you got to me anyway." Sora said. 

"Sora I really care for you." His crest began to glow brighter now. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Well, now, doesn't that feel better?" Sora asked, tilting her head.

"Oh yeah," He sighed in relief and looked at his crest. "I guess it's a good thing I have this crest, huh?" 

"And I hold the crest of love." Sora founded it easy to tell Tai how she feels. "Tai, I thought for certain I didn't have any love in my life, but I did after all. My mom loved me."

"And that's how Birdramon digivolved into Garudamon. You had love." He put his hands in his pockets, "See, I told you that the crest of love was perfect for you!" He gave her silly yet cute grin.

She smiled and sat on the beach. She cried a little bit.

"Hey, Sora, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" He walked to her and sat down.

"Nothing, Tai." She turned to him. "Everything has started to fall in to place and I guess it's just too overwhelming for me."

Tai reached toward her and took of her hat and his gloves and began stroking her hair. "You have such pretty red hair, Sora."

"Thank you." She pulled off her own gloves and took off Tai's goggles. She giggled, "I don't see why you bother to wear these!"

Tai cupped his hand around her chin and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Sora reached her hands upon his chest. Then Tai pulled her in closer, keeping his arms tight around her waist. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. Tai pulled her up, holding her tighter and kissing her more. They stopped pulled away for air. Then Tai let out a throaty laugh, wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, lifted her off the ground and swung her around. Sora laughed as she kept her arms around his neck. When he set her back down, they looked each other deep in the eyes for a moment. Sora took his hand and pointed to the sky.

"Beautiful, huh?" she said. "Strange that we came back to the digiworld, but it is still like Earth. There's trees and air. The sky is blue, its' not green or anything like that. It's pretty much the same as the real world, Tai. It's even beautiful,, the sunsets are just magnificent!"

She leaned against a rock, overwhelmed by the sunset's beauty. Tai took her other hand and squeezed them tight. He moved his fingers around on her soft hands, pressing hard, searching for something to say.

"Yes, Sora," Tai agreed, almost stumbling over his words, "Digiworld is pretty amazing, it is beautiful, but still, it isn't as half as beautiful as you are. You're thoughtful, sweet and just amazing. I love you Sora." He laughed, "I finally have the courage to say it now!" He kissed her again, pulling her down onto the wet sand. They rolled around on the shore. The water came sliding back and forth, touching Sora's toes. Sand got into their hair. 

They held each other close as they laid back on the wet, gritty sand. Sora had her head on Tai's chest. Tai breathed in softly. 

"Let's just wait awhile until the stars come out," Sora suggested, almost pleading. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"If that's what you want," Tai whispered, "then let's just not stay until the sun is totally set or until the stars come out, let's stay until dawn."

And they did.


End file.
